Taking a Chance
by BlueLily27
Summary: Tonks begs Remus to take a chance, and, after hearing lots of reasons why he should, he... Read to find out! i love cliffhangers! R


**I own nothing; it all belongs to J.K.R. There, I said it; please don't sue me, 'cuz…well…****mendokusai…**

To Keep You Safe

The doorbell rang. Tonks jumped; she had expected everyone she knew to be at Molly Weasley's house or visiting family. Certainly not visiting _her_. She got up to answer the door after cleaning her blouse of the tea she'd spilled on herself.

It was Remus. Snow-covered, kind, handsome Remus. Okay, so she was the only one who thought he was handsome, but everyone she'd asked had admitted he had a sort of grace about him, and he definitely was kind.

"Merry Christmas, Tonks," he said with a smile. Tonks silently thanked the heavens that her hand was still on the door knob; his smile made her knees a little shaky.

"You too, Remus. Though I expected you to still be at Molly's enjoying Christmas leftovers." She searched his face for an emotion she could only dream he felt. **(A/N: Of course that emotion is love, for those of you who haven't read the 6****th**** book, and of course she doesn't find it; other wise there'd be no story)**

"Molly was worried that you wouldn't eat a sufficient Christmas dinner and dessert once she heard you were spending Christmas alone." He looked a little guilty, but it was not the love Tonks hoped he'd have. "So, I offered to bring some of the left-over chicken over today as a late Christmas gift, but Fred and George didn't hear my offer and ate it all as a midnight snack. So, after chasing them around the house three times and banishing them to their room, Molly made some Chicken Noodle soup for me to bring over. She also sent two slices of Apple pie, and a slice of Pumpkin pie. Molly said that if you didn't visit her today or tomorrow, she'd Apparate over here and not only force you to be social, but she'd also force more leftovers on you if you didn't come willingly." He smiled at Molly's threat, and this time Tonks joined him.

"Looks like I'll be visiting the Burrow soon. My parents also gave me enough leftovers to feed six people, and I'm the only one who'll be eating any of it." She glanced up at him and realized the snow was still falling into his wispy light brown hair. Her eyes widened. "Please excuse me! Here I am trying to politely decline Moll's leftovers, delicious though they are, and you're freezing to death. Come in. I've got some hot water in the kettle. Would you like some tea?"

"If you can spare a minute, I'd love some," he said.

"Always the gentleman, aren't you, Remus?" She glanced up at him. "It's 2:10 now. I've got to visit my sister at 5:00, but other than that, I'm free." He nodded his head in thanks as she held the door open for him.

"I can take that from you," Tonks said, whisking the bowl of soup out of Remus' hands. "The tea is in the third cupboard to your right. Help yourself." Her happiness in seeing him was fading as she realized Molly had probably forced him to come.

She poured cups of hot water for both of them, then sat down and waited for her tea to become the desired strength. They sat in silence, and yet thankfully, Tonks thought, it was not an awkward silence.

She turned toward Remus, and saw him gazing intently at the fire. She could read across his face that he was thinking about his old friends; James, Lily, Sirius, and Peter. They had had so much fun as Marauders. But Remus wouldn't talk about those days with her. Because they always led to how Lily had given James a chance and they ended up happily ever after, until You-know-who killed them, that is. She vaguely wondered what would happen if Remus would give her a chance. She knew she'd never know – Remus was too stubborn – but she could still try.

"She gave him a chance, you know. And they turned out perfectly," Tonks said looking at Remus.

Remus tore his gaze away from the fire and put a confused look on his face. He knew Tonks had read his face and was talking about Lily and James, but he didn't show it. "Who gave whom a chance?" he asked, stiffening. **(A/N: I love "whom"!!!!)**

"Lily. Lily gave James a chance, and their relationship grew and grew. They had such a happy relationship all because one of them gave the other a chance."

Remus got the hint, and his shoulders sank. "Tonks, I've told you why we can't do that. I've told you that I'm too…poor, too old…too dangerous." He met her eyes.

"Remus, I knew all that when I first started to like you, and I tried to use it to convince myself out of it. It didn't work. I told myself you were too old for me, and yet my heart still fluttered at the sight of you. I knew you weren't quite as rich as I was, if you can call me rich, and I still loved you. And when you were at Hogwarts, you didn't bite anyone. What makes you think you'll bit me?"

Remus looked down at the carpet on the floor next to him. "Hogwarts was different. I had the Wolf's Bane potion then. I could stay in my office and keep everyone else safe."

Tonks looked eagerly at his face. "So I'll learn to make it for you, and we'll build an underground 'shack' for you to spend the full moon in."

"I won't let you go into all that trouble for me, Tonks."

"But, Remus, I _want_ to."

"It's still too dangerous. I won't let you."

She sighed. "Remus, don't hate me for saying this, but…I…I don't care if I become a werewolf or not."

Remus' eyes widened and he stood up and turned away to face the kitchen window. "I care. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if anything were to happen to you."

Tonks moved so that she was standing behind him. "You…you care?"

Remus turned around. "Yes, I care. Of course I care, how could I not care," he said, his eyes softening as they looked in to hers.

"Remus," Tonks said, seeing the change in his eyes. "Why didn't you tell me? Now we can be together. It'll work out."

"No. It won't work out. I don't want everyone who I have loved to have died. James, Lily, Sirius – they're all dead. I won't let you die in the hands of…" he breathed in and closed his eyes. "…of Voldemort."

Tonks nodded her head, and smiled. "I heard Dumbledore telling Minerva that Harry only has one weapon that…_he_ doesn't have."

Remus was glad she had changed the subject. "Only one? Poor boy." Remus turned his head to the side to stare at down her hallway.

"Remus, you do want to help Harry, right? Dumbledore said every bit of the weapon counted."

"I'd love to help Harry, you know that. But…" His face clouded over with confusion, and Tonks smiled. "But…I don't understand. Every bit of what?"

"Every bit of love. Harry's weapon is love, and every bit of it counts." She reached up and turned his chin towards hers. "Every bit," she said, looking into his eyes for a response. However, she never got a chance because right than he leaned clown and hugged her small form.

"I love you," he said.

"_All he needed was a good reason_," Tonks thought as she buried her head in his neck. "I love you too, Remus," she whispered.

He smiled as he carried her over to where they had been sitting.


End file.
